


Are You Happy Knowing We're Having a Baby?

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Kingsman Collection of Promtps [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha Merlin (Kingsman), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy on Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Polyamory, home birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Eggsy is expecting his first child with his mates: Harry and Merlin. He's all prepared and ready to go until it's time to give birth, and worries about who the alpha father is. Which troubles Eggsy's mind. Good thing Merlin and Harry are there to soothe his fears, and support Eggsy just as they have during his pregnancy.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kingsman Collection of Promtps [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662037
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	Are You Happy Knowing We're Having a Baby?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softnsquishable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/gifts).



> This was a prompt given to me on tumblr. It had started off as a headcanon request, but after reading the ask I realized this needed to be written in fic form. So here it is! All the soft, sweet and cute. Because we all know that's my M.O. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! <3

“How does this look?” Eggsy did a three sixty in their home office, showing off the new tailored paternity clothes Harry had brought home. “That bad, huh?” He mumbled when he didn't get an answer, and frowned down at his ever ballooning bump.

Eggsy was a week and a half from his due date, and Harry thought he looked magnificent. Merlin looked up from his tablet, a fond smile in place for his omega, and gave a nod of approval.

“You look stunning, my heart.”

Harry came up behind him, wrapping his arms possessively around Eggsy to rub his bump, and dropped a soft kiss to the nape of his neck. “Absolutely breathtaking.” He promised, nuzzling the right side of his neck where his claim bite resided, and placed a tender kiss there. “The cut compliments you.”

They had Andrew design a few button downs for Eggsy. Their omega had insisted on button downs, loose, comfortable trousers through his pregnancy, and vetoed anything that looked like a tracksuit...even if Eggsy had lived in them before. Neither Harry or Merlin gave a shit if he wore a paper sack, but Eggsy cared, and right now that’s all that mattered. They were just the alpha’s, after all. Eggsy and their unborn pup were first and foremost.

Though it didn’t seem either of their words did any good. Eggsy stepped out of Harry’s embrace with a frown in place, suspicion like poison in his scent, and shifted an accusatory glance between them.

“You’re lying,” Eggsy claimed.

Harry’s eyes widened. “I am not!” Merlin hung his head. One thing Harry hated was to be called a liar, but Eggsy was hormonal. The omega honestly believed everyone told a fib to coddle his fragile ego...that was only true twice through the pregnancy.

Once when Eggsy complained about the waddle Roxy so helpfully pointed out. Merlin and Harry had lied through teeth and scent to soothe him. It did no harm, not when they had to share a bed, home and sex life with him. The second time was when he’d asked if Merlin and Harry mind watching My Fair Lady for the umpteenth time. Merlin could bloody recite it! That time was a bit harder. Both alpha’s had to mask their aroma’s VERY carefully to be sure they didn’t slip, or allow themselves to showcase how much they despised the film.

“No! Lad ye look lovely! Honest.” Merlin ditched his desk, coming up to worry the stress off of his omega. He nosed the bite Merlin had given him, licking and nipped the crescent shaped scar to ground him. Eggsy relaxed into the affection, though his aroma was haywire and a bit tight still.

The omega was torn between belief and uncertainty as both alpha’s crowded him. Pheromones were thick in the room while Harry and Merlin tried to calm him. They’d had one false labor because Eggsy was so nervous all the time, paranoid that his older mates were going to up and leave him, which was far from the truth.

“You sure?” Eggsy mumbled. His usual bright, sunny and fresh scent was tainted with self-doubt, almost verged on disgust. “You sure I don't look like shit?”

Harry pulled away first, growling deep with warning. “Do not ever speak that way of yourself, or insinuate such things. Do you hear me?” Eggsy whimpered, head tipped to the side in submission. Harry bit down. “My omega would NEVER look like shit.”

Eggsy’s eyes shifted to Merlin. The need for reassurance and acceptance flowed off of him, like steam off the pavement after a cool rain on a hot day.

Merlin, ever the accommodating man, buried his nose deep, and grazed his teeth along his bite, drawing skin between teeth and worried there. They shared a few more kisses, big, wet ones with tongue in a claiming fashion to assert dominance, and make it known how loved and cherished Eggsy was with their little baby inside him.

“Come,” Harry beckoned. “Let’s get ready for bed, hm?” Eggsy whined a bit, but followed anyway.

It left Merlin to close up the office, take JB and Mr. Pickle the Second for their nightly walk, and lock up the house.

Eggsy burrowed beneath their large, extra wide king - specially made by Kingsman’s R&D as a mating present for the trio - and curled around his pregnancy pillow.

Harry’s soft, adoring smile for his omega dimmed at the sight. He and Merlin hated that pillow. It not only took up the room another person would, but effectively forced them from a cuddle with their omega. Not that Merlin and Harry had qualms about spooning each other, just that they’d been a poly couple for four years now, and it rather ruined their sleep pattern.

The two alpha’s had functioned as a mated alpha-alpha pair for two decades, before Eggsy stumbled along. Their perfect omega in all ways. Harry had been so enthralled by his fresh, sunny scent, and as it turned out Merlin as well, that the two found it hard to deny themselves the opportunity to become a triad. He rubbed the right side of his neck, tracing the crescent shaped scar with a forefinger, with fond memories of the night he and Merlin mated. It had softened considerably over the years, whereas Eggsy’s mark on the left side was slightly raised and pink rather than flesh colored. Two unique, yet similar, marks on his body that signified he belonged to two extraordinary people. 

It wasn't traditional for the omega to mark their alpha, but they were a nontraditional dynamic, and so Harry and Merlin wore their scars proud.

Eggsy popped his head up from his nest, a sated grin in place; he smelled so warm and delightful. “You coming?” His voice was soft and sleepy. 

Harry snapped out of his thoughts, smiling at his gorgeous love, and began to disrobe. “Of course, my darling.” He was anything if not indulgent. Merlin only reminded him everyday. He climbed into bed, sidling up behind Eggsy, and carefully wrapped an arm around his tummy; He adored the feel of their child as it danced against his palm.

“Can you text Ham to switch over the laundry? I had a load of the baby’s clothes in there.”

Harry frowned. “Didn’t you just wash all the baby’s clothes? We didn’t get any more, did we?” He sent a text, anyway, from his glasses. Merlin’s response was a bunch of question marks, with a thumbs up emoji followed short behind.

“Yeah,” Eggsy yawned. “But went through the nursery again and ran them through. Just one load left.” Harry wouldn’t groan. He absolutely would not!

Eggsy had been on the verge of obsessive about cleaning. He had every spot in the house spic and span. You could literally eat off of their floor and not worry about even a speck of dust. He started nesting a week ago, and it grew and grew. They’d been concerned, at first, until they spoke with Kingsman’s OBGYN. Apparently an omega would nest anywhere from thirty-seven weeks til the baby was born.

Harry knew better than to comment about that. He’d just end up with Eggsy upset and full of tears the rest of the night. Another incident that he could add to the list of things they avoided, for the sake of Eggsy’s fragile emotional state. Call it what you will, but they were just trying to survive the roller coaster through Eggsy’s pregnancy.

Merlin finally headed up to bed, only about an hour later because JB and Mr. Pickle the Second thought they’d chase some tail, making a beeline to the en-suite before he even stole himself a glance at his mates. Of course they’d be cute and cuddly, and make Merlin jealous. He'd drawn the short straw that night and had to perform the adult duties; though wasn’t that the way lately? Merlin doted on Eggsy just as much as Harry, but somehow the ponce got more pamper time in than Merlin.

It only burned his arse a wee bit, but he’d taken to work from home recently, so where Arthur had to be in the office, Merlin could be home.

He washed up, brushing his teeth, and got himself into pajama bottoms. And he had been right to wait. Because Harry and Eggsy were tangled together, Eggsy drooled so adorably on Harry’s bed shirt. He snapped a photo for evidence, knowing the fact would bother Harry, and could enjoy the disgust that would roll through Harry’s scent when he discovered the wet fabric against his skin.

Merlin liked to be a shit sometimes.

The bed was cool and pleasant as he slipped his limbs beneath the sheets, rolling to the side to adhere his chest against Harry’s back, and nuzzled his neck. He smelled of love and comfort. He weaved his legs through Harry’s and allowed the soft snores that left Eggsy, lull him to sleep.

\---

Eggsy woke to a cramp in his abdomen. It tightened like a rope was around his stomach and someone pulled, before it let go. He sat incredibly still until it had gone as quickly as it started. While he was awake, Eggsy figured he’d take a piss. Pregnancy had somehow turned his bladder into the size of a pea, and he couldn’t hold shit anymore, almost literally.

While he sat on the toilet, waiting not so patiently to empty himself, he hissed as another sharp pain shot through. It was that same tight sensation that felt an awful lot like braxton hicks, but much worse. His heart rate picked up speed, like a horse galloped toward the finish line during a race. Calm, he cautioned himself; he just needed to stay calm. It could be gas. They had Chinese for dinner, which always gave Eggsy heartburn and made him extra gassy. Except by the time he washed his hands and headed back to bed, it happened again, and it was sharper.

He doubled over beside the bed, holding the edge of the mattress with one hand, while the other clutched his stomach, and moaned. It would have been comical the way Harry and Merlin popped up from their spots, like two jack-in-the-boxes, if it weren’t for the sharp pains in his stomach. They tightened like a vice, making it feel like his uterus would fall clean out his body, and relaxed.

“Fuck,” Eggsy exhaled. He hadn’t realized he held it the entire time. As quickly as the words left his lips, Merlin and Harry flanked him. Both alpha’s were coupled aroma’s of worry and anxiety, it was the opposite of comfort; which is what he needed.

“Eggsy?” Harry’s voice had risen a few octaves. “Is it the baby?”

To answer his question a gush of warm, wet liquid trailed down Eggsy’s legs, soaking the carpet they stood on.

“Guess it is,” Merlin responded. He was a bit calmer, a little more focused, as he took his phone out and dialed the midwife.

Eggsy decided on a home water birth. He wanted everything as natural as possible. Which he immediately regretted as he sat submerged in warm water, in a bloody fucking kiddie pool, and was coached to breathe and use a vase of roses, freesia, Gerber daisies and lilies as a focal point.

“Fuck a focal point! How about we focus on getting this kid out!” He yelled at Ruby.

She was a tall, thin blonde woman with the sweetest personality Eggsy had the pleasure of knowing, and here he sat, screaming at the poor woman.

“Eggsy, darling…” Harry tried, coming forward to smooth his hair back, and jumped away like he’d been electrocuted when Eggsy went to bite him.

Teeth snapped toward the alpha, a low, territorial growl left his chest; his scent was feral, almost wild.

“I’d be careful,” Ruby cautioned, a few seconds too late. “Sometimes when an omega has a natural home birth, they become increasingly feral.” Merlin and Harry shared a worried glance. “He’s protecting his pup.” She shrugged, like none of this was an issue.

Eggsy volleyed between hating Merlin and Harry, to crying.

“What if you can’t love the baby?!” Eggsy sobbed into Merlin’s neck. “What if it’s Harry’s…” The distress coursed off of him in waves. “What if you leave me because it ain’t yours?” He worried, sniffling, and hiccuping like he'd been backhanded.

“No, lad.” Merlin leaned away to cup Eggsy’s face, thumb trailed down his face to catch his tears. “I will love you and the baby, no matter who is the alpha father, aye?”

Eggsy pressed into Merlin. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love ye, too.”

Harry only smelled slightly put out, until Eggsy wanted nothing to do with Merlin and only wanted Harry. Where he fretted over the same dilemma. What if Harry hadn’t fathered their baby? His answer was as sympathetic and supportive as Merlin’s. They each provided reassurance that this baby would be loved, cared for and neither would leave Eggsy if it wasn’t biologically the other’s.

In the thick of their comforting words and touches, Ruby announced Eggsy was ready to push. Each alpha got into the pool, flanking Eggsy on either side, and held a hand as Eggsy bared down with a scream so loud they were sure it would break the windows. What felt like hours passed before Eggsy’s shouts were cut off with a sob when Ruby told him to reach down, and help guide their baby out.

They’d seen a lot in their years as a spy and Quartermaster, but nothing compared to the scene of their child being born.

“It’s a girl!” Ruby called out, clamping off the umbilical cord, and held a pair of scissors for Merlin and Harry to take.

“A girl!” Eggsy cried, holding the wet, squiggly, crying newborn to his chest. They had opted not to find out the sex, wanting to be surprised. “She’s perfect.” Their daughter had a shock of brown hair, with a loud, ear shattering wail in response to being removed from the only home she knew for nine months.

He watched, past swollen eyes, as Merlin and Harry took hold of the medical scissors provided to cut her cord.

“Aye, she’s perfect.” Merlin bent down, burying his nose into her neck, and soothed away her distress. She quieted almost immediately, a little squeak left her little lips as Harry joined in the affection.

Eggsy’s heart exploded with love. Their baby girl was here. She would be loved no matter genetics. He whined a little when Ruby scooped her away to be cleaned, weighed, measured and given a clean bill of health. They didn’t spend too much longer in a pool filled with their daughter’s birth water, and once Eggsy was good to go with the placenta expelled, he was situated up in their room.

They had a bassinet set up beside the bed, not that it would be in use anyway. None of the three would put their baby down. Especially Eggsy, who busied himself being their daughter’s own personal milk machine, as he nursed her for the first time in her life.

“We need a name for her,” Merlin reminded them as he sat beside Eggsy. “She can’t just be ‘baby girl’ for the rest of her life.” This coaxed a small chuckle from Eggsy and an eye roll from Harry.

“What about your mum’s name, babe?” Merlin’s mother had passed away four months after they found out Eggsy was expecting. “Aila is pretty.”

Harry slipped in on the other side of Eggsy, wrapping himself around his omega, and touched the soft, downy locks on their pup’s head.

“Aila is perfect,” Harry agreed.

Merlin was too choked up to respond right away, and kissed his omega, then alpha, in answer. Once the alpha swallowed emotion and cleared his throat, wiping his eyes like he hadn’t been blatantly crying, he said, “Aye, Aila Grace Unwin-Hart.” He’d taken Harry’s last name years ago.

“Welcome to the world, Aila.” Eggsy cooed, dipping his face down to scent her, all the while she snuffed and made little content gurgles as she fed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr @stronglyobsessed!! I love to chat anything Kingsman, or just say hi!


End file.
